Christmas Surprise
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Sharon and the rest of the team learn of Rusty's birth mothers recent release and Sharon decides to tell him about it..
1. Chapter 1

The day had ended on a high note. After they solved their latest murder it was time for a little celebration. She and Andy had been standing by the punch bowl talking to Buzz, Amy, Tao, and julio about what their plans were for the Christmas holiday. She was enjoying herself. Rusty had invited Gus to the party which she was genuinely surprised by that.

She wasn't expecting rusty to do that but then again he never ceased to amaze her. She was talking with Andy when Lt. Provenza motioned for her to come to him. She walked over to his desk and sat down she knew something wasn't right he had lost the smile he had been wearing all afternoon.

"What's up Lt?" She asked as she pulled her chair closer to him as Mike stood over his shoulder. He looked like someone had just completely ruined his holiday.. He took a deep breath as he stared into her green eyes.

"Well we were notified that Rusty's Biological mother Sharon Beck is no longer at the half way house." "She is now living in an apartment close by and is working.

As she listened to what he was telling her it felt like someone drop a ton of bricks on her. She couldn't get her mind to stop running in a million different directions. She took a deep breath and looked back at Mike and Provenza as they continued speaking.

Finally Provenza touched her hand, "Sharon you ok?" She looked up to see him staring at her. "Yeah I'm alright." She looked around the room and saw her son and Gus talking and laughing with the others and having a good time.

She locked eyes with Andy and he could see something was wrong. She just shook her head at him she would tell him later tonight after everything was done.

She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "You know what I'm not going to even worry about Sharon Beck anymore." She said as she stood up and smiled at her Lt's. "I'm just going to let it go and see what happens in the new year."

Provenza couldn't believe what he was hearing he thought surely that she would hit the roof or something, He wasn't expecting her to just blow it off like she did. That caught him completely off guard. She folded the piece of paper up and threw it away. He looked at Mike and back at her as she walked off and rejoined the party.

After the party was over and everything was cleaned up and everyone had gone home the only one's hanging around were her and Andy and Rusty and Gus. She walked over to where Rusty and Gus were standing they saw her coming. "Hey guys" She looked at her son and his friend, "What are your plans for the evening rusty? She asked as he looked at her puzzled. "Umm nothing that I know of." "Why mom?" She smiled at her son "Well I need to talk to you about something important." He looked at her, "Okay something wrong?'' He asked slightly puzzled.

She hugged her son "no honey everything is ok." Let's go in my office a moment and we can for a minute. He looked at her and at Gus, "I'll be right back Gus."

He followed his mother into her office, "What's up mom?" She stared at her son for a moment, It was still strange even after all of this time her calling him her son. After all he was hers and she knew that he always would be.

"Hello earth to mom!" He said bringing her back to the moment at hand.

"Rusty I just wanted to tell you that your mother is no longer in the half way house." "She is living close by and is working and has a new address now.

"According to her parole officer she has been testing clean the last three months and seems to be doing good.

He stood there and was trying to absorb what she was telling him he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

She could see the wheels turning in his mind, "Rusty honey, You ok?" He looked at her, "Yeah mom I'm good. He said as he started pacing around her office.

He stopped and looked at her. "Thank you mom for telling about this." She could feel the tears welling up her eyes and the lump getting bigger in throat.

"Your welcome" She said as her voice started to crack. After a few minutes. "How about we get out of here she said as she grabbed her stuff and made her way around the desk to where rusty was standing. He looked at her "yeah let's get out of here. He followed her out of her office and found Andy and Gus both waiting and talking.

Andy looked between the two of them. "Something wrong Sharon?" She hugged him and they walked out of the murder room towards the elevators. They reached the elevators before she finally spoke. "Everything is ok I learned today that Rusty's mother is out of the half way house and living in an apartment near by.

Andy couldn't believe what she was telling him. "Are you serious?"

She stopped suddenly, "Do think I would make something like this up?" She was starting to get really annoyed with the whole situation.

"I'm guessing that's what you were talking to rusty about right?" she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yeah and he handled it quite well actually.

He looked at her, "What did you expect he has had you in his corner and he's grown a lot over the last few years Sharon."

"Frankly I'm very proud of the man that Rusty is becoming and he has you to thank for that Sharon."

She had never thought about it that way and he never ceased to amaze her he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She was just wondering how Rusty was handling knowing his birth mother is now a functioning member of society.

Rusty had been strangely silent on the ride home he hadn't said much to any of them as they made their way to Sharon's condo. He didn't know exactly how he was going to deal with this knowing that his birth mother was now living away from the half way house. He knew that he would eventually have to deal with her again but he also knew that Sharon Beck was no longer his mom she was just his birth mother. If he was truly honest with himself he was perfectly fine with that. But he knew that tomorrow was another day.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had gotten home rusty decided to retreat to his bedroom and think about what Sharon had told him earlier in the evening. As he sat there staring at his computer he couldn't help but upset with the fact that his birth mother had been out of the half way all this time and didn't even bother to try and reach out to him. That's what disappointed him the most.

Sharon and Andy had been sitting on the couch neither one saying too much. After a few minutes of silence Andy looked at her, "So are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to guess." He asked puzzled as she turned to look at him. He could see that she had been in deep thought about whatever had happen back at the office.

She took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke, "Lt. Provenza informed me tonight that Rusty's birth mother had been released from the half way house and she was working and living in a apartment near by and that she has been testing clean on her weekly drug test. Andy sat there silence processing what she had just told him. "Oh I see," Is all he could say. He was just as speechless as she was. She looked at him with such sadness and his heart went out to her he knew that deep down this whole situation was bothering her. He took her hand in his as he asked his next question. "So how do you feel about all of this?" He asked he already knew the answer.

She looked at him and then down the hall before she spoke, "I know this shouldn't bother me Andy but after everything she has put him through I can't help but have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"I understand how you feel. Sharon but you don't honestly think that she is going to try and turn him against you do you?" "You realize how crazy that sounds right?"

She knew deep down that he was right and that he had a point, but she couldn't help but have a sinking feeling about it. "I'm going to check on him I'll be right back she said as she got up and walked down the hall to her sons room.

Rusty could hear them talking from his room and he knew what they were discussing. He had been busy texting Gus telling him about what was going on and he felt a little better about everything after talking to him. She was standing outside his bedroom she knocked gently and waited for him to answer. "Come in mom" he said never looking up from the computer. She walked into the room and sat down on the foot of his bed. "Rusty can we talk?" He shut the computer down and looked at his mother. "Sure"

She hesitated for a moment, "How are you doing with all of this?" He sat there studying her, he had never seen her so unsure of her place in his life. He knew that she was worried about what his birth mother was up to.

He got up and walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. He reached out his hand and she took it as she sat there listening to her son. He looked at his mother and began to talk. "Sharon you have nothing to worry about as far as she is concerned. You are my mom." "You have been there for me and cared about me more than she ever did in my entire life."

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. "You are the reason I am the person I am today."

"You took a chance on a street kid that didn't have a prayer and helped him grow into a responsible person."

She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks listening to her son talk. She tried to wipe them away but that only made it worse. She squeezed his hand as she tired to contain her emotions.

"Rusty honey you are the one who did all the hard work I only pointed you in the right direction." I can't take all the credit for how well you turned out. "You did all the work." "I'm beyond proud of you."

"You know Sharon he's right." "You are the real reason he's here today." Andy spoke from the door way. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just getting worried about both of you."

She and rusty smiled at each other. Rusty looked over at Andy "Thank you maybe she'll believe you." She looked over at her son who had a wide grin on his face, she reached over to smack him as he moved and fell off the bed and landed in the floor with a thud while laughing like crazy. "Rusty honey you ok? She asked as she helped him up off the floor "Yes mom I'm ok he said as he wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back even tighter.

She walked over to where Andy was standing and stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok guys that's just gross!" Especially in my room.. Rusty spoke up in protest. Just as he was about to kick them out of his room his phone chimed letting him know that he had a text.

They all stood there staring as he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone as his smile faded she knew exactly who it was from.

She looked at her son, "We are going to leave you so you can talk to whoever it is." She said as she and Andy walked back down the hall she stopped outside his room when she heard him answer his phone. "Hey mom" He answered.

Her heart fell into her stomach as she walked down the hall she felt like her world was slowly starting to fall apart in front of her eyes..

She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Andy as the tears started to fall again.. He didn't say anything he wrapped his arm around her and held her as she cried.. He knew how bad she was hurting even if she didn't want to admit it. As he sat there holding her and trying to comfort her, he knew that Rusty would handle his birth mother on his own..

Right now is concern was the beautiful woman in his arms..

Rusty heard Sharon crying on the couch when he answered his phone. He wasn't really in the mood talk to his birth mother but he was doing it for Sharon and he was also curious as to why she hadn't been contact with him over the last three months. That's what infuriated him the most. But on the other hand he had come to expect that from her.

"Hey mom" Yeah I'm good. What's up?

" _I was just wanting to talk to you."_

He stood there holding the phone after a moment he answered her.

"Well I know you've been on your own for the last few months and you haven't bothered to let me know that you were. He was starting to get angry now.

" _Yeah sorry about that honey_." _I wasn't sure how you would feel about talking to me now that you are part of "that woman's" family."_ She knew that she touched a nerve with that one.

He listened to her and he knew that she was trying to make him mad but he wasn't falling for it anymore. "Well to tell you the truth mom she has nothing to do with who I do or don't talk to." "So please leave her out of it."

" _Fine I'll leave her out of it." "So have you been?" Anything new going on your life?"_

He hesitated for a moment, "Listen can you just stop trying to be my friend and acting like you care cause you and I both know you don't."

"You are just fishing for information. There was silence on her end of the phone for a few minutes.

He spoke up again, Listen I have to go I have a lot of stuff that I need to get done so we will talk some more later."

She couldn't believe how cold he was being to her. This wasn't her little boy anymore, being around that woman had changed him and not for the better.

" _That's fine we can talk later sweetheart." I love you!_ She was waiting for a response.

"Goodbye mom" With that he hung up the phone and sat down on his bed as he had a million different thoughts running through his head.. He didn't know what to say or what to think at this point. It was going to take him sometime to figure it all out.

He stood up and walked to the door and made his way down the hall to the living room he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Andy was sitting on the couch with Sharon holding her close to him and he could tell that she was crying. Andy looked up to see rusty walking toward them he bent his head and whispered something to Sharon she sat up wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself before her son entered the room.

She looked up to see rusty staring at her, His heart was in his throat as he walked in and sat down next to her on the couch. Andy started to get up and walk into the kitchen to give them a moment together rusty stopped him. "Andy you don't have to leave." He looked at them both and sharon motioned for him to see back down next to her. She turned to see rusty watching her she smiled as she tried to put on a happy face for him.

"Mom I just want you to know that no matter what nothing or anyone will ever come between us." "You are stuck with me." She snort laughed at that.. It's the same thing she told him in the beginning. She couldn't help but smile at that memory it seemed like such a long time ago..

She held his hand as she responded "I know that honey,"

He looked at Andy who was nodding his head in agreement. "The only thing that I ask is let me handle my birth mother." I have no idea what she wants or what kind of game she is playing but I will find out." He was starting to get angry again. He looked at Sharon and couldn't help but smile at her as she sat on the couch holding his hand..

She finally spoke up again. "I respect your decision on how you want to handle your birth mother." I will always be here to help you if you need me too."

First and foremost you are my son and I love you with everything I have and I always will."

"I know mom," But I won't to handle this problem on my own. "You have done enough for me over the years."

She looked at her son, "Rusty I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

I will always help you and be here if you need me. She sat there staring at her son, She was proud of the young man he was becoming. She just hoped that his birth mother would see it too and try not to mess things up for him. He had come so far from where he was when she took him 4 years ago. He had grown into an incredibly smart young man.

He reached over and hugged her and as he was letting her go he whispered in her hear, " I love you mom" She smiled at him, "I love you too rusty more than you will ever know."


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe that he actually agreed to meet her, He must be out of his mind. As we waits in the diner for her he thinks back to his conversation with Sharon and Andy the night before. He knew that this was hurting sharon having his birth mother back in town.

But he was doing what she asked he was meeting with her to see what she was up to. He was lost in thoughts when she walked into the diner and made her way over to the table that he was sitting at she stood watching her son lost in thought before she spoke.

" _Hi Rusty"_ I am so glad you decided to meet with me. He looked at her as she sat down across from him. "Well it wasn't really my choice" I'm doing this for Sharon she thought it was important that i at least meet with you." He spoke matter of factly.

" _Oh"_ She spoke as she watched her son fidget in his seat. "Well why don't we go ahead and order" she suggested hoping to break the ice with her estranged son.

He looked at her as he picked up the menu he wasn't really hungry anymore. But he would try to find something. After a few minutes he looked up from the menu to see her staring at him. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed…

" _I'm just looking at you and at how much you've grown over the last couple of years and how much you've changed."_

"Well that happens when you've been locked up for the last year and half." He responded without looking at her. He finally sat the menu on the table and look at the woman before him. He had to admit that she did look a lot better than the last time he saw her.

She had been watching him intently as he looked over the menu after a few mins he sat the menu and down and asked the one question that he had been dying to ask since she walked in.

"Why are you just now reaching out to me?" He asked as he watched her process what he was asking. "You've been out for the last few months and haven't bothered to even call." She looked at him stunned she couldn't believe that he was asking her this. But she did owe it to him to tell him why.

" _Well rusty" I wasn't sure how you would take me being out since you have become part of "her"family,_ He could feel his blood starting to boil, He sat there looking at her as she spoke.

After a few minutes he finally found the words to answer her. "First off you don't know her and you have no right to talk about her like that." He was practically yelling at her. She looked at him stunned, " _Rusty honey i didn't mean anything by it, but you have to admit that since you became part of her family you have changed."_

"I can't believe you right now mom, You really have some nerve sitting here saying these things about Sharon you don't know her! He could tell that he was getting even madder. After a few minutes he decided that he had enough of her and decided that he was ready to get away from her.

She was watching his reaction she didn't expect him to blow up at her like this. This whole thing had gotten out of hand. He finally spoke again "How about i make this even easier for you mom, "I'm out of here" I can't sit here and listen to this anymore.

" _Sure leave like you always do rusty" Every time i say something you don't like you run away."_

He pulled out his phone and text Sharon to let her know that he was stopping by to see her. As he got up from the table his phone started to ring he answered it in front of his birth mother..

"Hey mom!" he said as he answered it, "Are you busy right now?" He waited for Sharon to respond. "Oh nothing is wrong just wanted to see you before i went to class." "I will see you in a few minutes then love you too mom" he hung the phone up and look at Sharon i'll see you another day. with that he left her sitting there staring at him as he walked out of the diner and headed toward Sharon's office.

As he walked into the office he saw Sharon sitting at her desk working on paperwork he just stood watching her it occurred to him just how lucky and blessed he was to have her in his life and to be a part of her family. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Andy walking up behind him. "Hey kid" He jumped when he heard Andy talking to him. "Sorry i didn't mean to startle you." He said a he chuckled to himself.

"How did your lunch with your mother go?" Andy asked curiously. Rusty looked at him and Andy could see by the look on his face that it didn't go well.. "I take it that it didn't go well?" Rusty looked at him "That would be correct Andy" I couldn't handle all of her complaining and how she was putting down Sharon so i got up and left."

They both stood there staring at Sharon while she worked. She felt like someone was watching her she looked up to see Andy and Rusty standing in the hall talking about something. She smiled sweetly at both of the men in her life as they waved at her. "Well kid we better go in there and talk to her before she comes after both of us." I don't know about you but i don't want that happening andy laughed as they walked toward her office.

Andy walked in first, "Captain i found this young man that says he's your son but i'm not so sure? "What would you like me to do with him he said as he laughed as rusty walked past him into his mother's office. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug as she stood there hugging her son she looked up to see that Andy had slipped out of the office and had left them alone. She stepped back and looked at her son.

"How did lunch go?" She asked as she walked in front her desk and sat down in the chair next to him. He grabbed her hand and started to talk, "It was horrible." "She spent the entire time complaining about everything and putting you down." "So i finally had enough and didn't want to be there so that's when i text you." She held her sons hand a little tighter, "Rusty honey i'm sorry that it didn't go well."

"It's ok mom." "I've gotten used to it, It doesn't bother me as much anymore. After a few minutes of making small he looked at his phone, "Mom i gotta run i've got classes in a few minutes." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, She hugged him back just as tight. "Text me when you get out of class and your headed home ok." He smiled at her "Yes ma'am"

Just as he was starting to leave her office they heard a commotion coming from the murder room. They both looked up to see Sharon Beck walking in yelling about wanting to see her son. He looked at Sharon with a scared look on his face, "Rusty honey go out the back way and head to class, "I'll take care of this okay, He looked up to see her smiling at him. "Okay mom, I'll see you later on love you mom. She looked at him love you too rusty. He made his way out the back way and down the hall toward the elevator he could still hear his birth mother throwing a fit in the murder room, He knew that Sharon would handle his mother.

After she made sure that rusty was gone, she walked out of her office "What the hell is going on out here?" She asked the detectives. Sharon Beck spoke up, "You know what the fuck is going on here you stole my son from me you hateful bitch!" She was screaming as she stepped closer to her Sharon could tell that she was drunk.

"I didn't steal anything from you," "You left him on his own and i took him in and cared for him." "Which is more than i can say for you." She could see the hate and anger in sharon beck's eyes just as she lunged toward sharon, Andy saw her coming and stepped between them and caught sharon beck as she tried lunging toward the Captain. "Put me down!" she was screaming at him as he stood between the two of them. "You need to calm down right now! he snapped at her. Sharon Beck looked at him and stopped. "That bitch turned my son against me." "I want her to hurt like i've hurt." "I want her to feel the pain of having a child taken from her."

Sharon had heard enough of this. Lt. Provenza arrest her and take down to holding, maybe a night in a cell with straighten her out. He looked at the Captain he was about to protest but he noticed that she had her Darth Raydor face on and he knew better than to say anything. "Yes Captain will do" with that provenza and Tao had Sharon beck in handcuffs and were reading her her rights as they walked her toward booking while she continued screaming and cursing at them all.

Andy turned around and placed his hands on Sharon's arms. "You ok?" She looked up at him and smiled sweetly "Yes i'm fine." she said as she hugged him in front of the others. "I just have to figure out a way to tell rusty, "You don't have to worry about that sharon?" She looked around Andy to see rusty standing the murder room. "Rusty what are you doing here i thought you had classes?"

He walked towards his mother and her boyfriend, "The professor had to cancel the class so i came back here." The team stood there looking at him they all felt sorry for him having to deal with his birth mother but they all knew that the captain would handle it for him.

"Rusty sweetheart i am so sorry you had to see that." She said as all three of them walked into her office. "Sharon did she try to hurt you?" He asked nervously.

"No sweetheart she didn't i'm fine." He looked at her relieved.

She smiled at her son "honey i'm not worried about me, "I'm more concerened about you."

"I'm fine sharon, "I knew that she wouldn't stay sober for long, It's not a surprise really.

"So what happens to her now? He asked as he tried to read sharons face.

"Well she's in a holding cell right now, We are going to let her sleep off her drunk and then we will go from there." He looked at his mother, "Oh,

"What's on your mind rusty?" he looked at her she had that concerned look on her face this time.

"I just can't understand why she keeps choosing to get drunk or high over me. Her heart went out to him she knew that this was a hard situation for him to have to deal with. Especially right now he was starting a new relationship with Gus and he was finally happy.

Then enter his birth mother to mess all of this up for him. A few minutes later they heard a knock on her office door. "Come in she responded."

Lt. Provenza stuck his head in, "Sharon Beck is in a holding cell and is throwing a fit but she'll be alright."

"Thank you Lt." he shut the door behind him.

"Rusty how about you go ahead and head home and i'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay mom i will," He stood up and hugged and kissed her goodbye. He walked out of her office toward the elevators. she stood up and stared out the window at the city below when she felt Andy's arms wrap around her. She leaned into his touch and laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "What the hell was she thinking Andy?"

He kissed the side of her head, "honey i don't know, "I wish i could answer that question for you." She turned around in his arms and played with his tie, He lifted her chin he looked into her beautiful green eyes that were filled with so much sadness and anger.

"How about we get out of here and head to your house and we can worry about this tomorrow?" She gently kissed his cheek, "Sounds good to me." They gathered their things and made their way out the murder room. She would worry about Sharon Beck tomorrow and she would put her in her place one way or another.

They arrived at her condo to find rusty asleep on the couch, She stopped and watched her son sleeping so peacefully, She felt Andy's hand on her lower back,

He whispered in her ear, "Poor kid he's been through a lot today" She sighed as she laid her head against Andy's shoulder. He lifted his arm as he brought her closer to him.

She slipped out of his embrace and reached over and gently shook rusty as he woke up he looked up to see his mother smiling at him.

"What time is?" He asked as he sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "It's a few minutes after 10pm sweetheart she replied as she walked around and sat down on the couch next to him. Andy sat down in the chair across from them and watch them. "I tried to wait up for you but i guess i didn't make it he said sleepily. She smiled at her son as he stretched out and laid his head in her lap as she brushed the hair out of his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as he started to fall asleep again. Andy was watching her in amazement he loved how she could go from captain to mom without missing a beat. She amazed the hell out of him.

"Rusty honey, "Why don't you go ahead and go to bed she said as she continued running her fingers through her sons hair, He looked at her and smiled. "If you say so i am kinda tired anyway. He said as he sat up and started picking up his things he stopped and hugged and kissed her goodnight before he made his way to his room.

As he walked down the hall she sighed as she took off her heels and laid her feet on the coffee table. It had been a long and interesting day to say the least.


End file.
